What I Want Makes Him Angry
by Theater of Dreams
Summary: My fist fan fiction. Summary: What i want makes him act funny, angry i guess. What am i supposed to do. I NEED IT! I WANT MY-. SessxOC. Bad at summaries, but the story is funny. Please enjoy and reviews make me happy. One shot...or not. Chap 2 is out.


Like i said this is my first Inuyasha fan fiction. Some things might be wrong, but i hope you enjoy it anywas.

Onward.

My fingers twitched with-with-well I don't know what with, but they were twitching. I've been coming her to the Feudal Era for the past four months. Don't get me wrong, it's been great, really. Its just that in all of the time I spent here I never stayed this long. Its been two weeks now! I've never staid near this long, more like three days, four days top. I'm was getting so restless. I needed, I needed it **FAST**!

"What the hell is her problem?" I heard someone ask.

I really didn't care. I knew they were talking about me.

"What do you mean Inuyasha?" That was Kagome.

"She's been twitching non stop and it's **REALLY** starting to annoy me!"

"Inuyasha's right maybe there's something with her. I'll go check on her."

'Don't come near me monk!' I thought, I could practically hear is I-got-you-now laugh.

"No I'll check on her Miroku. You stay put." Kagome said and I could her Miroku sigh in disappointment.

'Gosh, what a pervert!' I yelled inside my mind.

I could hear movement to my left and feet stepping lightly one the wooden floor of Kaede's hut. I was sitting in the corner away from the group with my eyes closed, facing the wall. I think I was too far gone. I really needed some of it.

**BADLY**!

What was I going to say? That I was going crazy due to my addictive personality. Yeah I had I big problem with that. Its why I came here so often. I got an addiction to this place.

'Hello my names Maria and I'm addicted to-to-to the Feudal Era.' 'Hello Maria.'(insert frowning faces). I thought to myself with a laugh.

That's how my Feudal Era Anonymous introduction would go. Similar to an Alcoholics Anonymous group thingy. Gosh I'm funny.

'Gosh, I'm crazy.' I thought.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I opened my and turned to see Kagome peering at me, trying to find something wrong.

"Mari-chan are you okay? You don't look to good." She said worriedly.

'Thanks for the concern but you cant help me!' I cried to myself.

"What? No I'm fine, just tired. What time is it by the way?" I asked.

I really wanted to know I wasn't trying to change subject. Ignore my shifty eyes.

'Come on take the bate Kagome. TAKE IT!' I said hoping she wouldn't ask anymore about my current state.

She looked at me with that I-know-you're-lying-but-I'll-back-of-anyways-cause-you'll-come-to-me-when-you're-ready-cause-I'm-such-a-great-friend-like-that look.

'Pft. Yea sure.' I thought only joking or course.

"It's around six thirty, why?" she questioned.

"No reason." I replied simply getting up from my position and stretching out my muscles.

I could feel Miroku's eyes on me and I could practically **SMELL** his drool. Does this guy ever have any other thoughts within his head, other than knocking boots?

"Well me and Sango are going to the hot springs." she said quietly so that damn monk couldn't hear her.

"You want to join us?" she asked me.

"Yay, that would be great." I said quietly.

"I'll sneak out the towels, while you distract Miroku." I said quickly spotting some towels.

She nodded wordlessly and headed straight for Miroku, while I went for the towels.

'This is like Mission Impossible!' I thought excitedly, while the Mission Impossible theme song played in my head.

I quickly grabbed the towels and walked outside with out anyone noticing, well except for Kagome. I know, I know, I'm that good. I was even going to do a ninja roll when I made it near the tree, but I didn't want to dirty the towels. And NO, A GOOD NINJA **CANNOT** DO IT WITHOUT DIRTYING THE TOWELS!

I hung the towels on a tree branch and went back inside to see Sango and Kagome walking towards the entrance.

"Ladies, where are you going?" Came the monks voice and they froze.

I could see the panic on their faces. Don't worry girls I'll save the day.

'Puppy POWEEEEEEEEEEEER!' I yelled to myself.

"Where just going to frolic in the field of flowers over yonder. So don't worry we'll be fine." Came my smooth lies.

"Well have fun ladies." He said not interested.

'oh yeah that's right. "You've been hit by, you've been stuck by a smooth criminal".' I sang to myself hiding my smirk.

XXX

"It's so nice to get away from those two." Kagome sighed sinking further into the warm water.

"It sure is." Said Sango, doing the same.

I sighed relaxing and finally getting my mind off of that damn need of mine.

I looked up to the skies watching them darken. I love the sky and I love trees and grass and flowers. I just love nature. Its so relaxing. That's why I love this place so much and why I'm so addicted to it. Sure there are parks back home but nothing like this.

I slowly took my hand out of the water watching the little droplets sparkle in the moon light as they dropped back into the water, creating ripples.

'How long have we been here?" I asked myself.

I looked down at my hands and noticed that I was beginning to prune.

'Ew im getting old. I'm dieing, DIEING I tell you!' I laughed to myself.

"Well that's it for me." I said jumping out, grabbing one of the towels and drying myself off.

"I'll see you later. I'm gonna go walk around, mkay." I said while changing.

"Alright just be careful, okay." Kagome said.

"Yes mom I understand." I teased waving to them.

I walked of to the actual field of flowers and looked at them for a while before looking around to make sure no one was watching.

"All clear."

I started skipping and running through the field of flowers happily. I love doing this kind of stuff its so freeing. I stopped and threw myself onto the grass giggling. I stretched out like a cat, but up in the air. Its fun that way. You should try it. (A/N: giggle I'm so perverted giggle). I relaxed on the grass looking up to the stars. You could see them so clearly out her, not like back home. I smiled to myself stretching again. What its what I do when I feel comfy. I don't know how long I laid there watching the stars, but my mind started to travel back to lovely goodness I need so much.

"Gah! I hate you addictive personality, I **HATE** you!" I screamed getting up from my comfortable position.

I started heading back to the hut when I heard it. That voice.

"If you scream any louder you will wake the dead."

'Oh shit.' I thought truing around.

There he was in all his long silver hair, golden eyes, and sexy glory. Though I would admit it to him. I saw him a couple of times before and he always creeps me out.

"Hello Sesshomaru-san." I said my voice taking on a whole new personality.

What can I say I'm shy around people I don't know too well, sometimes, sometimes.

He only look at me, so I looked back.

Then he narrowed his eyes at me and I gulped.

Then he glared at me and I started fidgeting.

"Stop fidgeting." He said coldly.

I shivered. Is it getting cold in her or is t just me. I stopped fidgeting though. Points for me, well not really.

Sometime passed and he only stared, still glaring.

'Talk about awkward.' I thought even though no one _was_ talking about it.

"Um right well I'm going to go now." I said truing away and I would have said it was nice seeing you but it wasn't. Not. Even. Close.

"Do not turn your back to me." He said and it seemed like he was growling.

I squeaked in my mind and turned around slowly. He looked like he was going to approached me but he stopped and I of course sighed in relief.

'I wonder why?' I question.

Then I was answered when some dragon thingy landed near him. It was Ah-Un and Rin-chan and Jaken-ass where climbing of him. I smiled towards them, mentally thanking them.

"Maria-chan!" Rin shouted running towards me.

I got on my knees and gave her a big hug when she reached me.

"Rinie-chan! Its so nice to see you." I squealed.

I loved this chick, she was so fun and we got along well even with the age difference and all. I was a kid at heart. Oh and yeah that's my nickname for her, she likes it…so yeah.

"Me and Sesshomaru-sama are going to the lake. Come with us, come with us **PLEASE**!" She said quickly.

'O.M.G.' I would surly have a nose bleed after seeing someone like him naked.

"I just came from there, see." I said pointing to my hair, that takes **FOREVER** to dry.

'Wait didn't I go to the hot spring? Oh well still a body of water, where I got wet at (A/N: giggles).' I thought.

"Aw, come on please! We can play Marco Polo." She said with those darn puppy eyes.

'Why, why did I teach her that damn game. OMG and look at her face, its so cute.' I though with a sigh, children are so innocent.

She didn't even know what kind of position she was putting me in.

I looked over to Sesshomaru for help, but he wasn't angry. Was that amusement dancing around in his eyes?!

'Damn it.'

"Okay, okay Rinie-chan you win." I said and she smiled so brightly I thought the sun had risen. (A/N: Hey I should right that down).

'What am I supposed to do now?' I wondered.

XXX

As son as we got the lake Rinie-chan took of her cloths and jumped into the water.

'Has this girl no shame?' I asked myself looking over at Sesshomaru, but by the look on his face her actions seemed normal.

"Come on Maria-chan get in, the waters fine." Rin said as she surfaced, smiling brightly.

"Um I-" I started to say, but not really sure of what to say when I was cut of.

"Come Jaken." Came the voice of Sesshomaru and he turned, walking away with Jaken right behind him.

'Alrighty then.' I said taking off my cloths when they were out of sight.

I got in and swam up Rinie-chan and she splashed me with water.

"Hey!" I shouted playfully and splashed her back.

XXX

Rin smiled happily when I let her catch me during Marco Polo. It was my turn now.

"Marco!" I shouted.

"Polo!" I heard of in the distance.

Some time passed and I still haven't found her. I could hear he giggle and I turned to the voice.

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

'Hey I know what's going on here.'

"Rinnie-chan are you out of the water?" I asked.

"Noooooooo." she said.

'Yeah and I'm not naked.' I said sarcastically to myself, while opening my eyes.

She there she was looking sheepishly at me **OUTSIDE** of the water.

"Cheater!" I said childishly and splashed her with water, making her squeal.

She jumped back into the water ready to attack me when we were interrupted.

"Rin, it is time to go."

I screamed covering the goods.

"Aw. Okay." Rin said sadly.

She warped her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"Bye Maria-chan, I'll see you next time."

Gosh it was killing to have to part. I had more fun with her than with Kagome. No offence Kagome, if your reading this. (A/N: looks around Nah all clear).

"Bye. I'll miss you." I said hugging her as well.

She let go and walked climbed out of the lake, started putting her cloths back on.

I sighed and Sesshomaru turned to me.

"Gah!" I yelled covering up the goodies again.

He only stared all unemotionally. It was creeping me out, but then he started to glare and me **AGAIN**. I growled to myself. It was really getting on my **NERVES**!

I opened my mouth to say something.

"Okay I'm ready Sesshomaru-sama."

'Hey that wasn't my voice.' I thought.

"Bye Maria-chan!" Rin yelled as they started walking away.

"Bye, see you soon!" I yelled back.

XXX

"Mari-chan, what took you so long. We were getting worried." I heard Kagome say as I walked into the hut.

"Speak for yourself." Inuyasha said, sticking his nose into the air.

"Ass." I said to myself know he could here.

"I heard that!" he yelled forming his hands into fists.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted.

"You don't have to be so rude" She finished.

'That's right, tell him. Let him know who's boss.' I cheered her on in my head.

"Mari-chan where were you?" she asked again.

"I was-" I was interrupted.

Inuyasha got up angrily.

"You where with my brother! I can smell him on ya. What where you doing with that asshole!" I'm sure it was a question but I came out like a demand.

"Inuyahsa!" Kagome shouted again, covering Shippo's ears.

"Relax. I was Rinnie-chan not **Sesshomaru**." I said and they looked at me funny except for Inuyasha who was still seething.

It was funny, but not the same king of funny.

"Do you mean Rin, the girl who travels with Sesshomaru?" Sango asked.

"Yup that's the one." I said sitting down near her, but staying away from Miroku.

I looked over at Inuyasha and saw Kagome coaxing him to relax.

'Aw.' I thought.

They would make such a cute couple if Inuyasha wasn't such a turd-for-brains.

"Maria-chan. I have I question I have been wanting to ask you." Miroku said getting up and moving towards me.

'Oh God.' I sighed.

XXX

Here I was a gain twitching. Its been **TWO** more days!. When was Kagome-chan going home! I could cry, **CRY** I tell you! I can't go back alone, I'll be sooooooooo bored. Than I wouldn't come back cause I didn't want to barge in. I only came when Kagome-chan invited me.

"She's doing it again!" I heard Inuyaha shout.

"Leave her alone you big jerk! She'll tell us something's wrong when she's ready." I heard Kagome say.

'No nononononononono! Ask me again and I'll tell you!' I said trying to control her mind.

No such luck. I had a real problem with telling people _my_ problems. If they asked enough though, I would give in and tell. I was at my breaking point. I **NEEDED** her to ask me!

I sighed and kept rocking back in forth with my knees to my chest and my arms wrapped around them. I was again in the corner facing the wall, twitching. Soon I'd be here in the fetal position crying to myself.

I could feel my lip twitch as I thought about that lovely, wonderful, intoxicating, fa-.

'Ugh I got to stop this!' I thought getting up.

"I'm going outside." I said quietly to Kagome.

"I'll come with you Mari-chan." she said getting up and following me out the hut, leaving poor Inuyasha all by his lonesome.

'Pft. Screw that jerk face.' I thought as me and Kagome walk to the well.

We found Sango, Miroku and Shippo there relaxing.

"Hey mari-chan!" Said Shippo excitedly, happy to see that I was up and about.

"Hey!" I said running towards him.

I think kids really like me cause I'm so childish. Oh well I like me so I'll say that way, thank you very much.

XXX

I looked up towards the sun. We've been here for a while, the sun was not where it used to be. I was currently pulling out the grass near me in frustration. Since Shippo-chan was currently being entertained by the other three, I had nothing to do but let my thoughts roam to beautiful thoughts on--.

"Alright Mari-chan, what the hell is going on? What aren't you telling me?" Kagome asked leaving the others.

'Yes finally. FINAAAALYYYYYYY!' I thought excitedly and I got up and met her half way.

"Kagome-chan!" I shouted gripping her shoulder and I could feel everyone's eyes on me, even Inuyaha. He had left the hut and come to join us in our merriment.

"What wrong Mari? Your scaring me." She asked looking at me with a worried expression.

I would have laughed if it was during any other time, but now **I** was about to **EXPLOLDE!**

Then I felt it again. That same feeling I get when Sesshomaru is around. What the hell could he possibly want! Oh well I ignored it, unlike some people. I could here Inuyaha shouting like he always did. Here we go again, but like I said I wasn't paying attention I had more important things on my mind!

"Kagome-chan." I whined. "I need! I need! I hunger! **HUNGER** and **NEED**, Kagome!" I shouted, shaking her more roughly than needed.

Sesshomaru seemed to stop paying any attention to his brother and focused on me. Not that I was paying attention, like I said before.

"What?! What do you need, what is it?!" she shouted back at me.

"You know what I **WANT**, Kagome." I said seriously.

"I **NEED** MY DR. PEPPER and I need it **NOW**!" I shouted and whined at the same time.

Her lips formed in to an "O" and she let out and exasperated sigh.

"Calm down Mari, I'll get you damn Dr. Pepper here!" She said half yelling.

'Oh God, yes.' I sighed to myself.

Soon I would be whole once again.

I let her shoulders go and she walked towards the well.

"I'll be back okay, just be patient." She said irritated.

Oh yea I could tell she was irritated, but I really didn't car. I was going to be with my one true love now, that's all that mattered now.

I shivered.

'What is that?' I thought to myself looking around.

'Looks like everyone left, probably irritated with my shouting.'

But-but then what was this creepy feeling. It was all tingly. It felt like someone was mad at me. I hate when people are mad at me. It makes me feel bad.

'Jeez, this is scaring me!' I thought.

Than it hit me, well more the space around me pulsated and made me want to turn around, so I did.

"Oh boy." I whispered.

"Who is this doctor?" question Sesshomaru, seething.

Remember when I said it was funny when Inuyasha was seething? Well t-this is anything but that.

I gulped and started backing away. What the hell was he talking about anyway?

"W-what are y-you t- talking about." I stuttered.

He came closer to me and I my back came in contact to the trunk of a tree.

'Oh shit. What the hell did I do?' I cried to myself.

"That _doctor _you so badly_ need._" he practically spat, fangs bared.

I shuttered again, but I think I knew what he was talking about.

"Dr. Pepper?" I questioned making sure I was right, but he only growled his energy flaring and I felt it.

I did what you would do and back up to the tree only more. If I ran he would have caught me. I was trapped.

'Oh fuck me, just **FUCK** me!' I yelled to myself.

"What going on out her? BACK OFF Sesshomaru!" Came the voice of my rescuer.

'Thank you Inuyasha.' I thought.

"This is none of your concern _Inuyash._" It sounded like Sesshomaru had a bad taste in his mouth and didn't even bother to glance at Inuyasha_._

'Take the bate. Take the bate pleeeease.' I thought.

"Leave her alone!" Shouted Inuyasha as he ran towards Sesshomaru.

Just then Kagome came out of the well,with a huff, all sweaty and stuff.

"O.M.G. My Dr. Pepper is here!" I shouted running from Sesshomaru, while he was distracted by Inuyasha.

I ran and tackled Kagome to the floor and grabbing the bag from her hands.

"Ah! Mari-chan!" She screamed.

"I found it!" I shouted with glee.

I looked at the bottle, wrapped in red plastic-y paper with the words Dr. Pepper on it, and took it all in.

'Finally, I can have you.'

I sighed happily and opened the bottle. The carbonation coming out sharply was music to my ears. I brought the bottle to my lips and I could here the funny noises I was making (A/N: You know the kind xwinkwinkx. Yea especially you points at you), but I didn't care.

I threw my head back and closed my eyes in ecstasy and I could feel eyes on me.

"Right well I'm leaving. This is a waist of my God damned time!" Someone said.

"Wait Inuyasha, I'm going too." Someone else said.

I opened my eyes to see Inuyasha and Kagome-chan walking away.

I took the bottle away from my mouth, letting myself breath for a second.

"Oh God, it's so **GOOD**!" I shouted falling onto the grass.

Eyes were still on me.

I looked over to where Sesshomaru was and he was of course only staring. I don't think he was angry anymore. He more like um surprised.

He walked towards me, but I only ignored him be drinking more of my addiction. I heard him growl and I was suddenly lifted off the grown with my Dr. Pepper spilt on the grass.

"**HEY**!" I shouted angrily.

He only dragged me to a tree, and pushed me against it ,with his hands on my shoulders.

"What's the--" I was going to say something, but I was interrupted buy one of his growls.

I gulped, this growl was different from the others.

He grabbed my face roughly, growling again and baring his fans.

There was a blush on my face. I could feel it.

The growls he was making were all low and vibrating threw me, making me all hot and bothered.

"Um." I said uncomfortably.

But I didn't know what to say. What about: "Hey back up because you're making me want you." Hm how about not.

I didn't have to think anymore because his lips came crashing down onto mine with such force, that I swear I could feel the tree move against our weight. It didn't bother me though, I like it rough. (A/N: xgigglex)

After that all _you _need to know is that my addiction to Dr. Pepper was soon replaced by something different, something much different, or should I say someone.

A/N: Well thats it. I hope it made you laugh or at least crack a smile. If you review that would be great. i would like to know how I can improve my writing cause it always feels like I'm doing something wrong. Thanks for your time.


End file.
